Battlefield (RivaMika)
by LexiiWolf
Summary: Levi Ackerman is living in hell right now due to his adoptive father, Michael Avalanche. The small male is overpowered by this vampire, who abuses him for his sadistic pleasure. One day at school, Levi catches sight of the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen, but little does Levi know, this woman is facing her own problems more similar to his then he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Terrible Things**

* * *

 _You'll Learn One Day,_

 _I'll Hope And I'll Pray That God Shows You Differently..._

* * *

Darkness engulfed the sun as stars sparkled in the black field above with the moon's glow showering on the town of Shiganshina. Birds' calls faded and the heat of the day vanished as the cool of the night took over.

Levi Ackerman sat in his room, shivering out of fear as the creaking of wood and footsteps came closer to his door. He didn't dare to look back as tears started to well in his eyes, threatening to spill over his lower eyelids. His heart picked up its pace and his blood ran hot, making an icy sensation trickle down his spine. His chest rose and fell quickly once the footsteps stopped only to be followed by his door knob turning, making his throat unleash a soft whimper.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?! I know I missed you and all the satisfactory _you_ give me!" Michael Avalanche's cold voice intruded into the ravenette's room, the light from the hallway lighting the small enclosure.

Levi jumped in fright, whipping around with his tears sliding down his cheeks. His sapphire eyes widened in horror as the adult stalked towards him, a devilish smirk rippling across his face with his vampire fangs drawing out.

"I had a long day at work and I need a _pleasurable_ night, so try not to fight too much!" Michael growled, grabbing Rivaille's arms as he tried to back up. The golden-eyed alpha yanked the ravenette up, throwing him onto his bed.

"No! No, _please_ Michael! I-I- _Mmm!_ " Levi was cut off by the dominant's hand. The black wolf panicked, trying to twist and fight against the adult's grip but no avail.

"Ah, ah, I said _no_ fighting remember?!" Michael taunted, yanking the short male's arms up, tying them to the headboard.

Levi then tried kicking which he ended up hitting Avalanche in the jaw successfully.

The alpha hissed, gripping his jaw and roughly massaging it before whipping his golden gaze to his adopted child, glaring daggers into the ravenette's soul.

The stare made Levi go numb, his panic going into overdrive but his body froze as Michael pulled on his legs, making his knees pop. Letting out a cry of pain, the black stray shut his eyes, wishing this was all a nightmare. The mattress below him shifted, making him reopen his eyes to find Michael climbing on top of him, his face full of dominance and cruelty.

"Now, I won't make this _too_ long because you have school tomorrow but I _am_ expecting to get what I want." Avalanche hissed in Levi's ear, making him writhe underneath him as the alpha removed his hand from the omega's mouth.

Ackerman's cheeks were slick with tears as his throat unleashed a whine, begging the vampire to stop. "Please, _please_ Michael, I can't take this anymore. I-It hurts…"

The cold-blooded devil just snickered and grasped the submissive's shirt, tearing it off.

His icy fingers stroked his victim's flanks, pinching them, causing the ravenette to jerk and whimper, twisting his head to the side.

Michael gripped Levi's face, pressuring both sides as he forced the teenager to look at him. "If you would _listen_ , it wouldn't be so bad!" He chuckled at the blue-eyed stray's cries as he reached down, tugging on his jeans, ripping them down to his knees.

Rivaille struggled hard against the vampire's strong grip, grunting weakly. The bruises and cuts on his body screamed in pain, making his figure feel as if he was on fire, torturing his nerves with bitter agony. "No! S-Stop it! Please, don't-!"

Avalanche leaned down, teasing the ravenette as he pecked the corner of his mouth with light kisses, relishing the way his adopted child writhed and begged beneath him. His sadistic condition growing wild inside of him by the second. That was his whole reason for adopting a child after his son, Finn Avalanche, left, claiming that he was considered an adult now that he was eighteen.

Michael's sadistic problem had made his hunger for dominance and pleasure increase rapidly, making him crazy enough to give in to his sick needs. He had adopted Levi when he was twelve, which Finn had retreated to his mother for a while, though it turned out to be years since he returned back to his father. While his son was away, Michael became crazy, going out and getting drunk, doing drugs, and running the streets with his vampire friends. Levi, on the other hand, was left alone, only to go to school and come back home. When Michael had returned from his night, he'd be out-of-his-mind drunk, taking his anger and regret out on his adopted child. Once the crazed vampire got a job, he'd loosened up on his domestic violence towards Levi, but the stress put on him everyday at work made Michael come home a furious mess. For his sadistic pleasure, he'd beat the child, relishing the cries, pleads, and begs for mercy that flowed from the ravenette's mouth. Now, this wasn't everyday but each time it happened, Levi felt as if he went through hell and back. When he went to school, the black stray would cover his scars and hide his bruises the best of his ability. Though he didn't care too much for school, he took it as a relief from being at Michael's place, trying to make the best of it throughout the day. After school, he prayed to God that Michael skipped that night, saving him from the torture as he shapeshifted into his wolf form with black fur and a white jaw, chest, and forepaws. As he ran, he fought the urge to turn around, knowing that if he were to run away, Michael would find him and he'd beat the shit out of him, never letting him leave again, if he let him _live_ that was. Though vampires and wolves don't get along too well, the Avalanches believe that they can dominate and force their DNA opponent into submission, proving that vampires are stronger and better than wild mutts, which is what Michael had planned to do...and he was succeeding.

" _Stop it! Please!_ " Levi cried as the vampire above him wiped his tears away from his cheeks, his fangs sharpening to a point while his body pressed close to the trembling one beneath him.

"I'm gonna need you to _stop_ crying first, then I'll _think_ about giving you a break tomorrow, how does that sound, hm?" Michael shushed Levi, running his fingers through straight, black hair.

Rivaille sucked in a breath, attempting to stop the tears from running down his face as he nodded, hoping that he was telling the truth.

"You know, for a seventeen year-old, you sure act _very_ childish...kinda like a _baby._ " Avalanche taunted, leaning closer to the ravenette, smiling cruelly upon him. "You're _my_ little _baby_ , aren't you? _My little Levi._ "

The black wolf inhaled in a few rapid breaths, more tears painting his cheeks as he stared into his adoptive father's crazed, golden gaze. Those eyes he wouldn't ever be able to get away from, they would always haunt him until his dying day.

The vampire hissed, grabbing a handful of black hair and yanking it to make the teenager cry out in pain. " _Aren't you?_ "

Levi shut his eyes, shaking his head in obedience, relieved once the dominant being above him loosened his grip on his hair.

Michael smirked and ran his index finger down the ravenette's face, trailing it down to the rim of his boxers.

Rivaille refused to open his eyes, knowing that feeling all too well, starting to cry slightly harder.

"Now, onto the _real fun_."

* * *

The night hours came to an end and dawn was breaking. Levi's eyelids slowly parted, his body miserable with exhaustion as he flipped over to pick up his iPhone. _5:02 AM._ He blinked tiredly, glancing down at his wrists to find red rings imbedded in his flesh, which stung and ached from last night.

Once Michael had his way with the ravenette, he had untied his wrists and dressed him back up, aside from his jeans, leaving him for some sleep and school the next morning. Now, with daylight on the rise, the smaller male had to prepare for the day, to be the emotionless, bad boy everyone perceived him to be.

Sighing, Levi pushed himself up, his lower back throbbing in pain as he unleashed a hoarse grunt. After making his bed, the black wolf snagged his jeans that were thrown on the floor by his father later on last night, tugging them back onto his figure. He laced up his shoes and pulled his pants over the top of them, turning to put on his black hoodie.

Exiting his room, he stalked down the hall. He tried to make no noise, flinching when the wood flooring creaked beneath his weight, fearing Michael would hear him as he made his way into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he ran his fingers through his raven locks, his scalp slightly sore from his hair being yanked the night before. And at the thought, he shook his head, starting to brush his teeth.

Soon leaving the restroom, Ackerman crept through the living room and advanced towards the front door, quietly opening and shutting it as he passed through the second barricade made of glass. The chilling, night air still lingered, wrapping its arms around the short male as he started his walk to school.

Crickets chirped and birds softly sang for the sun to wake while cats shot out from alleyways and underneath cars. Levi eyed his surroundings cautiously, knowing how dangerous the area was, especially at night due to gangs and such.

He neared the intersection dividing the bad side of town from the good side, racing across the streets until the sun started to peek over the horizon as his mind ran with the events from the night before.

 _'"If you would listen, it wouldn't be so bad!"'_

 _'"You know, for a seventeen year-old, you sure act very childish...kinda like a baby."_

 _'"You're my little baby, aren't you? My little Levi."'_

 _'"I'm gonna need you to stop crying first, then I'll think about giving you a break tomorrow, how does that sound, hm?"'_

"Levi!" A voice snapped the ravenette out of his thoughts, making him whip around to find bright, ocean-green eyes. His brow softened once he realized who it was. "Hey, Eren."

Eren Jaeger. The brunette who had always been at Levi's side since he'd met him. Eren had always brought out the best in Levi, allowing him to show even the slightest bit of emotion and shedding light on his day. He was also the only one who knew the terrible things Michael did to him, but he never disobeyed the ravenette when he told him not to get involved. All until one day Levi had come to school so beat up, he could barely make it up the stairs without Eren as guide, faltering twice and tripping three times. That was when Eren couldn't take it anymore. The brunette took the smaller male to his house after school, informing Grisha Jaeger, Eren's father, about the violence going on at the blue-eyed teen's house. Grisha understood, attending to Levi's wounds and even offering him to stay with them, but alas, Michael found out when he came home to find his son's absence. That was one of the worst nights of Levi's life. Michael had taught him a lesson and that was one of the only lessons he will _never_ forget.

"I called you like _twenty_ times and you _still_ kept walking!" Eren finally caught up to the short male, panting while he combed through his hair with his fingers.

Levi only shrugged, looking back in front of him, continuing his walk.

Jaeger's expression of friendliness faded into curiosity, raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of his companion's empty gaze. "Hey, are you okay?"

Ackerman nodded, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Eren shrugged, pursuing after the ravenette's actions and gazing around the area. "You know, I always think it's nice in the early mornings around here. Nobody's rushing, everything is relatively quiet, and we get to be together."

The black wolf glanced at the seventeen year-old from the corner of his eye before reverting his gaze back ahead, hissing when pain thumped near his tailbone.

Eren took notice of the small male's gritted teeth, lowering his head and his voice before he spoke. "He did it again, didn't he?"

Levi straightened, rolling his shoulders back as he dipped his jaw close to his chest. "Yes."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Levi-"

"Don't Eren, I've told you, don't get involved anymore… I don't want him getting you like he has me, I couldn't bare to see that happen to you. You've made a mistake, it helped me, sure, but it was a stupid one. If Michael had come to your house that day, only God knows what would've happened and right now, I can't afford to think like that."

"Well, I can, and if I did it that time then-"

"You got _lucky_ that time." Levi cut him off, stopping in his tracks to face Eren, peering up at him. "Listen, you are the _only_ person I trust and you have given me the right to do so. You haven't told anyone besides your parents and I need you to keep it that way. Don't make me regret my choice of trusting you."

Jaeger saw the pleading in Ackerman's eyes even though if he asked, the black wolf would deny him. His brow hardened, looking the shorter male dead in the eyes. "You won't have to because I intend to _keep_ that vow until you tell me otherwise."

* * *

 _Now, I'm Only Telling You This Because Life Can Do Terrible Things..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tied Together With A Smile**

* * *

 _Hold On, Baby, You're Losing It. The Water Is High, You're Jumping Into It And Letting Go. And No One Knows That You Cry But You Don't Tell Anyone._

* * *

The school bell rang as students started to file through the halls and voices of all volumes echoed against one another. Eren and Levi walked side by side, pushing past all of the females who fell head over heels for the ravenette.

"Look, there he is!"

"Levi Ackerman, the _bad boy_."

"Aw, he's limping, poor baby."

"God, he's so hot!"

Rivaille kept the same expression on, blank and emotionless as he continued walking, trying to lessen the faltering in his step. The girls around him just giggled, fluttering their eyelashes and fixing their hair.

Eren leaned over, whispering to the black wolf, "Do they ever know when to quit? They just can't seem to get the clue, you don't like them, fuck off already."

Levi just stared ahead, that was until three tall, muscular males made their way down the hall, making most of the strip grow silent as they called.

"So, _this_ is what all the commotion is about. _Asserman_ finally decided to show up today!"

Rivaille jerked, a low growl rising in his throat, glaring over his shoulder before he corrected his last name. "My name is _Ackerman_."

Eren stopped a few paces in front of the short male, barely twisting his head to peer behind him. "Just forget them, Levi. They're just doing it for attention."

The leader of the group stalked towards the ravenette with the biggest smirk on his face. "I see you're limping, did you get into _another_ fight? Or did you just get _beat_ like a disobedient mutt _again?_ Oh, I know! You're naughty, right? You were probably knocked up by a few last night then, huh? Does that sound about right?"

A perky teen's voice came from the sidelines, her curly, blonde hair flipping over her shoulder as she sighed. "I wish that would've been me."

"Reiner, just let it go this time. We're going to be late." The tallest male of the group warned.

"Oh, shut it, Bertholdt! He's a _bad boy_ , remember? He can take it, can't ya, Shorty?"

Levi's face held one of the only expressions he knew, no expression at all. His sapphire eyes narrowed before he turned back before him, continuing to walk beside Eren.

Reiner straightened, striding towards the ravenette and grabbing his shoulder, yanking back. "I'm not finished yet! Answer me!"

Ackerman glared from the corner of his eye, flipping around and grasping his aggresor's wrist, hissing through gritted teeth. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

The blonde only snickered, pulling away from the black wolf's grip just to put both hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you make me?"

Levi narrowed his eyes and rammed his fist into Reiner's jaw, making him release and stumble back. The muscular teen rubbed his jaw, causing the ravenette to think of the night before, when he kicked Michael, and _that_ sent fire scorching through his veins.

"You little-" The blonde hissed, staring back at the short male, charging towards him. "You've got guts, let me see if I can punch them outta ya!" He slammed his knuckles into Ackerman's stomach, making him go backwards.

Levi growled, skidding on his back, planting his hands behind him to push up, going into a backflip before facing his opponent again. His body screamed in agony, throbbing and aching as he grunted in pain.

The students in the hallway all watched, moving out of the way once the ravenette was hit. Gasps and shocked noises echoed off the walls as deep footsteps clicked on the tile.

"Reiner, the principle is coming." The shortest male in the trio of trouble hissed.

"I've gotta put this runt in his place, Jean! _I'm_ gonna show him who the _real_ bad boy is in _this_ school!" Reiner retorted, darting forwards with his fist ready to strike.

Rivaille's shoulders raised, breaking into a run and meeting him halfway there. When they collided, the blonde threw his punch, aiming at the black wolf's nose. Swiftly, he dodged it, slamming into the male's broad shoulder, forcing him back before kneeing him in the abdomen. Coughing sounded in his ears as the shapeshifter glanced up to see Reiner clutching his stomach, bent over in pain. Levi narrowed his midnight eyes before turning back around once more.

The leader shook his head, bolting towards his victim once more.

In hearing his rapid, thundering footsteps, Ackerman whipped back, his timing a little too late as he felt his hair being yanked. He was thrown into the lockers, his head being slammed against them with hot pain thumping in his lower back. He opened his eyes, finding Reiner cruelly grinning down upon him with one hand gripping his black locks and the other pushing on his shoulder, forcing him to the wall.

"I'm _touching_ you. What are you gonna do about it?"

Levi growled and turned his head, biting his hand, sinking his teeth in his flesh until the blonde released him.

Reiner appeared startled, his golden eyes wide with shock and anger. But, before the blonde had time to respond, deep vocal cords were heard, making him freeze.

"Reiner Braun and Levi Ackerman," The principal paced up to the two teenagers, his brow hard and his hands in tight fists. "Another fight, really?"

"Mr. Smith, Levi started it _first_! _He_ threw the first punch!" Braun argued, glaring at the ravenette.

Erwin straightened, turning to the addressed teenager. "Is this true, Levi?"

Levi's eyes were glued to the white tile, his dark hair falling across his face as he said nothing.

The assistant principal spoke up, signaling to the other students. "Everyone, get to class. We're not going to be responsible for tardiness due to a fight."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Yes, Ms. Zoë."

"Come on, guys."

The teenagers all started to file out, obeying the deputy. The males passed by Jean and Bertholdt, nodding to them as the females brushed past Levi, their faces full of worry and shock, though they still had slits of admiration.

"Braun, Ackerman, my office." Erwin ordered, turning away to lead them. "Hanji make sure, Mr. Hoover and Mr. Kirschtein get to their classes."

His assistant nodded, advancing towards the two assigned males. As she was walking, she stopped next to Levi, waiting for Reiner to take off after Erwin before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "Don't worry, whatever happens, I'll make sure Mr. Smith doesn't contact Michael."

Rivaille raised his face to meet hers, a glint of hope sparking through his sapphire orbs as Michael's words echoed in his ears.

 _'"I'm gonna need you to stop crying first, then I'll think about giving you a break tomorrow, how does that sound, hmm?"'_

The black wolf raised his head slightly, his brow hardening, gazing into her brown eyes.

The principal's assistant, Hanji Zoë, was the only person, aside from the Jaeger family, who knew about Levi's predicament. Though she didn't know everything like Eren did, she's learned enough to figure out that this boy, Levi Ackerman, needed something more than just sympathy, he needed to be treated right, to be loved. The first time she found out was a situation similar to this one, except Reiner had ripped Levi's hoodie off, revealing his scars and bruises. Braun was so curious of why the ravenette was so nonchalant, so introverted, but the bad boy of the school. And that day, he had the nerve to take a bet and run with it. Once Hanji had discovered Levi's struggle, she understood and listened, though he didn't say much. Ever since then, she had checked up on him from time to time, making sure he wasn't at his breaking point. But, knowing Levi, she knew he would never break, at school that was. At home, she figured it was a whole different story. In school matters, she supplied him with everything he needed for his classes, knowing that Michael probably wouldn't. She also looked at him like a son. A son with no parents that is, but Hanji tried her best to mother him, to give him anything he needed. She knew he appreciated it but he's never actually said, "Thank you." The seventeen year-old only nodded or the look in his eyes told her that he was grateful. But, from what she has discovered and seen, from the way his actions are and the way he looks at people, all she wants is to give him the life he deserves.

"I won't let that happen." The brunette pet his shoulder, smiling before continuing to walk onward. "And you should try smiling once in while. It helps to turn that frown upside down."

Ackerman just sighed, looking back to where Reiner and Mr. Smith were fading around the corner. As he began to pursue after them, from the corner of his vision he saw three females. One was taller than the rest, her hair a dark red-brown with bangs that fell due to her hair being pulled up into a ponytail and chocolate orbs. The other one was small and had long, blonde hair with sparkling, ocean eyes. The last one had hair that matched Levi's which was silky and straight. Her eyes were a steel gray but shimmered like silver as her height was a few inches taller than the blonde but not as tall as the brunette.

The three girls stared, before the brown-eyed one spoke up, beginning to walk off. "Come on, guys. We've gotta get to class."

The blonde nodded, following her thin companion before turning back to the last female. "You comin'?"

The ebony-haired teenager still stared at Levi, her expression blank and unemotional.

Ackerman stared back at her with the same look, and his eyes met hers, sapphire to silver. The most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen.

Eren approached from behind the ravenette, rubbing his lower back in a friendly manner. "Come on, I'll walk with you, Levi."

The black wolf turned away from the girl, looking back to the brunette and nodding as the school bell rang.

"Aay, move it or lose it, Sista." The tallest female called over her shoulder before picking up her pace, practically running.

The blonde one, paced back to her gray-eyed companion, brushing against her as she glanced to Levi and then back. "Let's go, we're already late."

The silky-haired teen looked down before walking away, almost falling into a gallop, fading away with her two other partners.

Rivaille peered back at the female, raising his head slightly and narrowing his eyes a bit before he turned his gaze ahead once more. As she disappeared, he began to walk with Eren by his side, his sapphire eyes dull and emotionless compared to his taller companion's emerald ones.

They both picked up the pace, soon catching up to Reiner and Erwin.

Parting ways for now, Eren brushed against the ravenette's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic glance. "Good luck, Levi. I'll see you later."

Ackerman's only response was a nod as he turned towards the principal's office, his brow hardening and his teeth becoming grit. The anger and hatred that was built up inside of him was so strong he felt as if his insides were on fire, fighting back the urge to run. To run away from this place. To run away from his so called 'home.' To run away from his past. To run away from his life… All he wanted was to be treated like Eren. To be loved. To not be terrified to go home. To not have an anxiety attack when he hears footsteps coming close to his room or when someone unexpectedly touches him. To not want to scream when he's alone. To not cry himself to sleep every night. To have everything he's never had… To finally _fix_ what's been broken…

* * *

The last bell rang for the day as high schoolers began to rush the halls, selfishly shoving past each other to get out of the glass doors. Eren waited by the stairwell for Levi, overviewing the many students passing him. As the short male appeared out of his English class, Jaeger's posture straightened, his annoyed gaze brightening.

"Hey, Levi!"

Rivaille looked up to find the brunette in his usual spot where he waited for him at the end of seventh period. Where the sight of his only friend took his anxiety of going home off his chest slightly. Making his way to Eren, he thrusted his head towards the stairs, signaling to move.

Nodding, Eren followed as he flicked his hair out of his face.

The two matched each other, footstep for footstep, exiting the building as the same girl from earlier stood by a light pole, her black hair falling in front of her face.

Levi raised his head slightly, eyeing the female when he passed. She too, lifted her head, glancing over at him in acknowledgment.

The ravenette narrowed his eyes softly before turning back ahead.

Eren peered down to Levi, his emerald orbs flashing from his companion to the teenager he was looking at. "You like her?"

Rivaille jerked, his brow hardening. "No."

"Well, you keep starin' at her. You did this morning, you're doing it now-"

Ackerman cut him off harshly, "And?"

The brunette shrugged, "It's just usual for it to happen like that. A male or female likes the looks of someone else and it's a stare off until someone says something. Welcome to _Relationships 101_."

Levi rolled his eyes, a small smirk breaking across his face before shoving Eren softly. "You're full of it, Jaeger."

"Yeah, take it from a man that _hasn't_ been in a relationship."

"A _man_? Please, don't flatter yourself."

"Aay, I'm seventeen, that's close enough to twenty-one. Get on my level, _Shorty_."

"Oh, shove it up your ass."

The pair bolted across streets and slipped past moving cars as they approached the bad side of town before Eren started talking once more.

"So, about that girl. Why do you keep on staring at her?"

Levi shrugged, looking dead ahead. "You know her name?"

Eren gave the black wolf a doubtful glance, parting his jaws. "Mikasa I believe. I don't know her last name though. She seems _hella_ close to Krista, the blonde girl from this morning, and Sasha, the brunette. I only know Krista through Armin. He talks to her in Science and they've become pretty good friends since then."

Ackerman nodded slowly, dropping his pace as Eren began to part ways, his sapphire eyes clouding with anxiety once more.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Levi." Jaeger hugged the shorter male, tightening at the end before he released, backing away. "I hope everything goes okay and call me if you need anything." He held up his black iPhone, the screen glinting in the sun's sparkling rays, reflecting the harsh light from above.

Levi's only response, like usual, was a nod. He turned away from Eren's house as the door shut, signaling that he was all alone again. Gathering up all of his endurance and strength, he set off for his journey home with his muscles still aching and his lower back throbbing in pain. Every step he took drew him closer to that _hell_ as he broke into a run, jumping and tearing into black and white fur. His white fangs glowed against his dark pelt as his tongue slicked over them, a deep growl lying low in his throat. The pain attacking his body grew stronger with every stride, and every pulse of agony kept Rivaille going. Michael's voice thundered in his ears once more as he flattened them, narrowing his eyes in hatred.

 _'"I'm gonna need you to stop crying first, then I'll think about giving you a break tomorrow, how does that sound, hmm?"'_

He unleashed a hoarse but powerful snarl, shaking his head in anger with his midnight eyes glazed with hot tears.

 _'Don't you dare lie to me, Michael Avalanche.'_

* * *

 _Because It's Not His Price To Pay._

 _It's Not His Price To Pay._


End file.
